


Kiss Cam

by QueenofPasta



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lgbt representation, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Waverly surprises Nicole on Date Night and she gets a surprise herself.A small idea that popped into my head. Enjoy!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Kiss Cam

“Baby I’m home!” Nicole shouted as she walked through the door. She dropped her keys in a dish and knelt down to pet the new addition to the family, Sadie.

A few weeks earlier her and Waverly decided to go to the local pound and adopt a dog. Calamity, however, didn’t share their enthusiasm. Sadie was a Husky and German Shepherd mix. She was only about a year old and full of energy.

“Down girl!” Nicole laughed as Sadie tried and succeeded to lick her face. 

“I’m in the office!” She heard Waverly call from down the hall. Nicole gave Sadie another rub and stood, making her way down the hallway towards the office. She paused at the door frame to stare at her beautiful wife for a moment.

Waverly sat at the desk with her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on. She looked to be grading some papers of some sort.

Nicole walked up behind her and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter woman’s throat.

Waverly hummed and leaned back into her wife. 

“Hey beautiful.” Nicole whispered in her ear.

Waverly giggled. “Hello Sheriff.” Waverly swiveled her chair around to face Nicole. “How was work?” 

Nicole pulled the chair from her desk which sat opposite Waverly’s, and sat close to her wife.

“It was good. Slow.” she responded.

“No Wynonna problems?” 

“Wynonna always has problems.”

Waverly grinned. “That is true.”

Nicole hummed in agreement before leaning in to kiss Waverly. The kiss was soft and filled with love. Waverly transferred from her chair to Nicole’s lap and the kiss deepened. Nicole slid her hands under the too big shirt Waverly was wearing.

Waverly moaned into her lips and pulled her impossibly closer.

They made-out for a while longer before Waverly pulled away.

“As much as I love this, I have a surprise for you. For tonight.” Waverly whispered to Nicole.

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “I do love surprises.” she positively purred. 

Waverly chuckled. “Well, you’re going to love this.” She slid off Nicole’s lap and laughed at the redhead’s pout. She turned and picked something up from her desk. She was grinning wildly.

“So I know you have been wanting a night away and since tonight is Date Night, i got something for you.” Waverly thrusted her hand out to reveal tickets of some sort.

Nicole was confused until she read the said tickets. She gasped.

“Raptors vs The Bucks? This game has been sold out for months! How did you get these?” Nicole’s face was like a kid’s on Christmas. Waverly practically melted at the smile on her wife’s face.

“Haven’t you learned by now that I’m magical?” she said with a smile.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “My apologies Mrs. Haught. How can I make it up to you?”

Waverly laughed again. “You can go get ready because we need to leave in thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes?”

“Yup. And you need a shower.” Waverly scrunched her nose at the last statement.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Really. You stink.”

Without warning Nicole stood and lifted Waverly over her shoulder. Waverly screeched before laughing.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught! You put me down!”

Nicole shook her head and began to make her way to the bathroom. “No time I’m afraid.”

Nicole made it into the bathroom and shut the door behind her with her foot.

Needless to say, the couple were five minutes late getting out the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“This is incredible Waves.” Nicole gushed. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

They had arrived right before the game began and the first half had just ended.

“I’m serious. This is amazing.”

Waverly laughed. “You’ve mentioned that once or twice.”

“I love you so much.”

Waverly melted a little at her words. “I love you too.” 

Nicole smiled and placed a chast kiss on her lips. They chatted comfortably for a while as they watched the cheerleader’s perform.

“Would you have done that?” Nicole asked Waverly.

Waverly shrugged. “Maybe. If I was more into cheerleading yeah.”

“I would have front row seats at every game.” Nicole vowed.

Waverly laughed a smacked Nicole in the arm softly. “Perv.”

“Ah but see? We’re married. Not pervy if it's your wife.”

Waverly considered this. “Fair.”

Nicole looked up at the JumboTron as the announcer began to speak.

“All right Raptor fans, it's time for the Kiss Cam. So pucker up and get close to your loved ones!” The announcer echoed the message through the gym.

Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and together they laughed and aww-ed with the rest of the crowd as different couples either kissed sweetly or failed spectacularly.

Two men appeared on screen and after a laugh, shared a sweet kiss. The camera swiveled and suddenly Waverly found herself looking at her own face. She shrieked and covered her face as she felt her face heat up. Nicole laughed next to her. She grabbed Waverly’s hands in her own and kissed her passionately. Cheers filled the gym and Waverly blushed even more after Nicole pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s side. “That was terrifying!”

Nicole laughed. “I liked it. We were one of two visible lgbt couples on the cam tonight.”

“That part was nice.”

“We are showing younger kids here today that being a woman and loving a woman is okay or being a man and loving a man is perfectly normal.”

“Positive representation. God knows we need it after Clexa.” Waverly grumbled.

Nicole smirked. “You are never going to get over that, are you?”

“Nope.”

Nicole laughed once more and settled in to watch as the teams resumed play. 


End file.
